


Беги со всех ног

by KisVani



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время одного из своих путешествий Доктор встречает ту, кого уже и не надеялся увидеть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Беги со всех ног

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Doctor Who Secret Santa 2014/2015 в подарок для [Martha Schwarz](http://fmartha.diary.ru/).

Это случилось в один из многих дней на одной из многих планет, в одно из многих времен. Доктор редко по-настоящему выбирал, куда понесет его ТАРДИС в этот раз, потому что она ведь сама знала, что ему нужно и когда это ему нужно. Они смогли договориться, теперь Доктор редко опаздывал на годы и десятилетия, как бывало раньше, но все равно порой именно она выбирала пункт и время назначения. А он не спорил, потому что ее выбор всегда был лучше, чем его  
В этот день на планете, жители которой были настолько банальны, что не смогли придумать ничего лучше, чем назвать ее «Земля 53», Доктор был один. Клара осталась с этим ее физруком, и не было никакого желания опять выслушивать от нее требования понять и принять ее выбор.  
Доктор ступил на поверхность Земли 53 и оглянулся: он стоял посреди руин старого каменного сооружения. Ярко-желтое солнце светило в блекло-синем небе, а мелкий песок носило ветром между остатками того, что раньше было колоннами, статуями и стенами.  
Доктор заметил тройку существ в светлых комбинезонах. Неизвестные стояли в стороне, и он, одернув пиджак, направился к ним. Судя по их виду, без указаний к действию со стороны они не могли разобраться даже в том, что творится у них под носом. Обычные представители так называемых «разумных видов», что с них взять.  
— А я говорю вам, что этот символ имеет религиозное значение! — приземистый толстячок с длинными мохнатыми ушами и хвостом, оканчивающимся кисточкой, тыкал в рисунок на стене.  
Девушка вполне человеческой внешности, со смуглой кожей и длинной рыжей косой, схватилась за голову и ответила:  
— Мистер Хатчсон, не подумайте, что я оспариваю ваш авторитет, — ее голос был неприятно высоким и навевал смутные воспоминания, разобраться в которых Доктор не мог, — но я прицельно занимаюсь астроархеологией, в то время как вы...  
Она замолчала, а ее собеседник аж закачался от возмущения.  
— Вы думаете, что я некомпетентен?! — воскликнул он.  
Тут в разговор включился третий член их группы, тоже человек, но совсем юный, одетый, как и остальные, в блекло-желтый комбинезон, такую же кепку и некогда белую, но теперь невнятно песочную рубашку. Доктор на миг задумался, как правильно назвать этот цвет, но решил, что все равно человек не оценит его изысканий. Вряд ли он знаком с тысячецветной спектральной системой Граунди.  
— А по мне это просто царапина на камне, — глубокомысленно изрек юноша; его больше занимал девайс, надетый на его руку, — игровые часы с доступом в межгалактический интернет из любой точки Вселенной.   
Доктор как раз достиг их группы и просто не мог промолчать.  
— Авторитетное мнение, не могу спорить, — сказал он с сарказмом и прошел мимо юноши прямо к стене, в которую хвостатый Хатчсон до сих пор тыкал пальцем. — Смею вас заверить, что «царапины» — это способ письма народа, что жил здесь до заселения мира варварскими потомками Homo Sapiens. А конкретно эта означает «дождь» или «сезон дождей». Никакого религиозного смысла она, к слову сказать, тоже не несет. И странно было бы, если бы было по-другому: вы стоите прямо на руинах местной метеорологической станции и читаете прогноз погоды, черт возьми.  
Доктор направил звуковую отвертку на плиту, и некоторые из старых символов проступили четче.  
— Вот это, — сказал он, — символ солнечного дня, а это — восточного ветра. Все вместе означает, что несмотря на сезон дождей в этот день будет солнечно благодаря восточному ветру, который отгонит циклон. Какие вы специалисты, раз сами этого не поняли?  
Доктор не был уверен, что поступает правильно, устраивая все это выступление. По правде, он бы не прочел ничего без телепатического поля ТАРДИС, но терпеть вопиющий непрофессионализм он просто не мог.  
— Светлейшие корни! — Хатчсон хлопнул в ладоши и подпрыгнул. — Вы он и есть! Вы тот специалист, которого нам обещали прислать.  
— Можете звать меня Доктором, — степенно ответил Доктор.  
— О, да, конечно. Я Хатчсон. Мург Хатчсон, — представился хвостатый, — вон та милая барышня — Алайна э-э-э…  
Девушка хмыкнула и перекинула косу через плечо.  
— Просто Алайна.  
— А я Джон, — представился юноша, — Джон Смит.  
— Как невероятно оригинально, — ответил Доктор, — уникальное имя тебе подобрали родители, а? Всего-то пятьсот триллионов повторов за время существования человеческой расы. Хотя сейчас наверняка меньше. Не считал.  
Джон Смит нахмурился, отчего все родинки у него на лбу задвигались, как жуки.  
— Отлично, теперь все в сборе! — восторженно сказал Хатчсон. — Дождемся профессора — и сразу в гробницу. У нас не так много времени, а раз с нами эксперт в археологии, то мы способны на что угодно!  
— Я не археолог, — мрачно ответил Доктор.  
Он сдвинул брови и приготовился спросить, что за гробница, причем тут время и какого черта его посчитали экспертом. Конечно, он был экспертом, и во многих областях, к слову сказать. Впрочем, археологию он никогда не любил: какой в ней смысл, если можешь сам полететь и увидеть, что происходило? Но закончить свою речь Доктор не успел. Потому что раздались слова, которые он не ожидал услышать в ближайшую вечность:  
— Скучали по мне, сладкие?  
От этого голоса Доктор вздрогнул, и на несколько секунд ритм биения его cердец сбился. Потому что с камня за его спиной, того самого, на которым был выбит прогноз погоды, спрыгнула не кто иная, как Ривер Сонг. Вполне живая, здоровая, с золотистыми кудрями, заколотыми на затылке, одетая в светло-бежевый костюм, который смотрелся так, будто она его только что почистила.  
Миг Доктор надеялся, что только он видит ее, как уже бывало в день, когда вся его временная линия едва не была уничтожена, но Хатчсон снова почти подпрыгнул, взмахнул хвостом и воскликнул:  
— Профессор Сонг, куда вы пропали?  
— Нужно было кое за чем сходить, — она пожала плечами и скользнула взглядом по всем четверым. — О, я смотрю у нас прибавление!  
Доктора кольнуло, что она не узнала его. Хотя как она могла его узнать? Но хотелось, так хотелось, чтобы Ривер, его Ривер, поняла, кто он такой, несмотря на тело и лицо.  
— Это же наш новый эксперт, — Хатчсон шевельнул хвостом и продолжил: — Доктор наук! У нас сейчас очень профессиональная команда. Просто очень-очень.  
Алайна выразительно закатила глаза.  
— В таком случае, пора выдвигаться, — улыбнулась Ривер.  
Все время, пока они шли ко входу в то, что они называли гробницей, Доктор размышлял, что еще стоит спросить у этих людей. Конечно, они приняли его за другого, но все равно планов на сегодня не было, а тут хоть какое-то развлечение.  
И к тому же Ривер. Доктор и не подозревал, что ему так сильно не хватает ее.  
— Надеюсь, здесь нет загадочных статуй? — невинно интересовалась Ривер, когда они уже начали спуск в гробницу: именно она шла первой, за ней Хатчсон, потом Доктор, затем Алайна, а замыкал шествие Смит, уткнувшийся в свои игровые часы.  
— Нет, а в чем дело? Что за статуи? — спросил Хатчсон, ведя лучом фонарика по иероглифам на стенах.  
— О… я расскажу эту историю в другой обстановке, — она усмехнулась, и Доктору показалось, что Ривер слишком пристально взглянула именно на него.  
Конечно, он был привлекательным мужчиной, но хотелось думать, что она что-то подозревала, что-то помнила…  
— Куда делся Смит? — спросила Алайна, светя своим фонариком на лестницу вверх. — Джон?! Джо-о-он!  
Хатчсон махнул хвостом.  
— Наверное, решил подышать воздухом. Он же пошел только за компанию, ох уж эти студенты… молодежь…  
Доктор фыркнул: с его точки зрения разницы в возрасте между Хатчсоном и Смитом не было никакой. Обоим от одного до ста лет, просто кто-то лучше за собой следит, а кто-то хуже. Только и всего. Это почти как когда их с Кларой почему-то считали отцом и дочерью. Очевидно ведь, что Клара выглядит заметно более потрепанной, чем Доктор.  
Все четверо спустились на ровную площадку и прошли через коридор, где металл причудливо мешался с камнем. Пройдя еще с десяток шагов, они оказались на развилке. Каждый из проходов стерегли пустые латы.  
— Я пойду направо, — сказал Хатчсон, — посмотрю, верны ли рассказы моей прабабки, а вы стойте тут. Я активирую маячок, когда придет время!  
Когда кончик его хвоста скрылся за поворотом коридора, Доктор ткнул пальцем ему вслед:  
— Почему вы его слушаетесь?  
— Он платит за этот поход, — пожала плечами Ривер, — ему нужны были археологи, чтобы проверить легенду его старушки-бабушки, и мы тут как тут.  
Алайна вздохнула и принялась теребить кончик косы.  
— Жаль, что неизвестно, отчего вымерло местное население, — сказала она.  
— Это сложный вопрос, — кивнула Ривер.  
— Прилетели люди и уничтожили его, как они это умеют? — предположил Доктор. — Кстати, профессор Сонг, я вижу у вас на поясе пистолет?  
— Бластер улучшенной технологии, суперлегкий и суперэффективный, — кокетливо улыбнулась Ривер, — не люблю тяжелые пушки.  
И тут Доктор обратил внимание, что доспехи будто бы шевелятся. Он достал звуковую отвертку и направил ее на шлем ближайших к нему.  
— Дамы, — сказал он напряженно, — боюсь, я догадываюсь, куда делся Джон Смит, и предчувствую, что мистера Хатчсона мы рискуем не увидеть…  
В этот самый момент из коридора донесся крик.  
— Бегите! — скомандовала Ривер, выхватывая бластер и стреляя в доспехи прежде, чем они успели ухватить Алайну.

Они мчались по коридорам гробницы, не разбирая дороги, и Доктор не сразу понял, почему доспехи следуют за ними повсюду, а потом заорал: «Выбросьте маячки, они идут за ними!». Но это не очень помогло, потому что они уже взяли след. Так и получилось, что они вместе оказались в комнате, откуда был лишь один выход.  
— Тут есть тайник, — сказала Ривер, выскакивая в коридор с бластером наперевес, — укроемся там. Я собью их со следа!  
— Осторожнее! — крикнула Алайна.  
— Не волнуйся, девочка, — ответил Доктор, — уж кто-кто, а профессор Сонг сможет о себе позаботиться.  
И выстрелы из коридора подтвердили его слова.  
— Это из-за меня, — сказала Алайна внезапно. — Это все влияние вероятностей…  
— Что за вздор, — ответил Доктор, дергая по очереди камни: хоть один должен был открывать те самые потайные двери, за которыми они смогут укрыться, — ты всего лишь мелкий человек, ты не влияешь на вероятности.  
— Говорят… говорят, что одна из моих предков могла изменить Вселенную, — Алайна сглотнула слезы, — ее звали Донна Ноубл и…  
— Да как мне все это надоело! — воскликнул Доктор, но в этот раз камень действительно поддался и вход открылся. — Ривер!  
— Уже бегу, девушке нужно время, чтобы она успела отбиться от всех оживших доспехов!  
— Послушай, — начал Доктор, глядя на Алайну, по щекам которой текли слезы, — ты ни в чем не виновата, а уж тем более эти существа здесь не из-за тебя.  
— Клянетесь?   
— Да.  
В комнату вернулась Ривер; свободной рукой она держала шлем и, ни о чем не спрашивая, метнулась в нишу. Доктор подтолкнул туда же Алайну и в последний миг успел скрыться за схлопнувшейся за ними стеной, когда в комнату вошли остальные рыцари.  
Клацающие шаги раздались прямо за стеной.  
— Так кто, говоришь, уничтожил цивилизацию, которая жила здесь до людей? — спросил Доктор.  
Ривер хмыкнула; в свете фонарика ее улыбка казалась почти безумной, а в глазах совершенно точно плясали черти. Она показала, что скрывалось под шлемом.  
— Кибермены, Доктор, именно они.  
— Я так и думал… Что? Ты знаешь, кто я?  
Он ждал, что Ривер сейчас скажет нечто вроде «Да, доктор археологических наук», но она опять улыбнулась.  
— Конечно, знаю, ты ведь мой муж, — Ривер подмигнула, — я же говорила, что знаю все твои регенерации. И я имела в виду действительно все.  
— О, так вы знакомы, — сказала Алайна, стараясь по возможности отстраниться от Доктора и Ривер. — А я думала, что вы впервые друг друга увидели.  
Доктор не слушал ее. Он схватил Ривер за плечи и, глядя ей в глаза, спросил:  
— Что же ты сразу не сказала?  
— А какой бы в этом был интерес? — она чуть качнулась вперед, и Доктор почувствовал аромат ее духов и выдохнул, разжимая пальцы.   
— Я не понимаю, — Алайна указала на голову кибермена, — что это?  
Доктор усмехнулся и переглянулся с Ривер, одним взглядом спрашивая: «Ты с ней заговоришь или я?». Профессор Сонг приосанилась и кивнула Доктору.  
— Это значит, — сказал он, бросая голову под ноги, — что всю эту гробницу собрали из космического корабля. А на корабле даже теперь, годы спустя, нашлось несколько живых киберменов…  
— Наши друзья в доспехах, — встряла Ривер, и Доктор закатил глаза, а она лишь фыркнула.  
В ограниченном пространстве ниши они все были слишком близко друг к другу, но ощущение тепла от тела Алайны беспокоило не так сильно. Не заставляло сердца сбиваться. И дело тут было не в том, что все называют влюбленностью (Доктор искренне считал, что это его не касается, но стоит сказать, что это было лишь его собственное мнение), а в том, что чувство вины перед Ривер все еще поднимало голову каждый раз, как он о ней думал. Доктор хотел бы все переиграть, но его собственная временная линия сплелась с ее настолько плотно, что нельзя было изменить одного, не изменив другого.  
— То есть это они уничтожили древних землян? — спросила Алайна, вырывая его из размышлений и воспоминаний. — Эти кибермены?  
— Именно, — кивнул Доктор, — а ты начинаешь соображать, когда тебе страшно.  
— Спасибо. Наверное.  
— Потом эти ребята ушли в спячку, когда местного населения не осталось, — продолжил Доктор, — все равно система с их не стыковалась, хотя, как видите, они пытались. А потом пришли мы. С новенькими технологическими примочками, потому первым и попался Смит, а потом ваш Хатчсон с его маячком. Но не волнуйся, выход есть. Для начала выберемся из этой тесноты…  
За стеной уже было тихо, но Алайна вздрогнула.  
— Идем, — Ривер покачала головой, — он ушел, а нам нужно отключить системы корабля, пока не стало слишком поздно. Вперед!  
— Да уж, — проворчал Доктор, — вперед так вперед.

Уже потом, когда они вытащили Хатчсона и, конечно, Джона Смита (последнего буквально из-под ножей), Доктор задал вопрос, про который во время безумной беготни по гробнице как-то забыл.  
— А как же тот эксперт, которого вы ждали?  
— Ты им и был, — ответила Ривер, — неужели не понял? После Библиотеки тебе стоило бы уже привыкнуть…  
— О… а откуда ты знала, что ТАРДИС приземлится именно здесь и именно сейчас? Стоп. Библиотека? То есть ты действительно жива и восстановила свое тело?  
Ривер улыбнулась с тем самым выражением лица, которое он и любил, и ненавидел одновременно во всех своих регенерациях.  
— Спойлеры, сладкий.


End file.
